dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Willow Shields
| died= | hometown= Albuquerque, New Mexico | knownfor= The Hunger Games actress | season= Dancing with the Stars 20 | partner= Mark Ballas | place= 7 | highestscore= 39 (Contemporary & Team Freestyle) | lowestscore= 31 (Cha-cha-cha) | averagescore= 34 }} Willow Shields is one of the celebrities from Season 20 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com Willow Shields is most notably recognized for her role as Primrose Everdeen in the The Hunger Games franchise. The New Mexico native began acting at the age of seven when she followed her brother to an audition and booked a role in USA Network's In Plain Sight. She was in the Hallmark Hall of Fame movie Beyond the Blackboard, as well as R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour. However, it was her break-out role as Prim, the sensitive but strong younger sister to Katniss Everdeen in the worldwide phenomenon The Hunger Games which bought her instantaneous international fame. Willow reprised her role as the caring, young healer in Catching Fire, Mockingjay Part 1, and Mockingjay Part 2. Shields has always been very passionate about fashion and, very early in her career, caught the attention of several world-famous designers, including Marc Jacobs who was adamant about dressing the young starlet for a variety of events and award shows, even coining her as his muse in Nylon Magazine. Most recently, Shields made headlines with a cutting edge, eclectic look that turned critics' heads when she appeared at NYC Fashion Week. Shields' shares a special connection with her young fan base and consciously tries to inspire them to be positive role models in their communities. Leading by example, she is a vocal advocate for Operation Smile, a charitable organization that provides free surgeries to repair facial deformities for children around the globe. She also serves food at various homeless shelters including the Manna Foodbank, she participates in the STOMP Out Bullying Campaign. When a tornado devastated the town of Moore, Oklahoma, in May 2013, Willow traveled to the community to help with the rebuilding efforts. When she isn’t working, Willow loves immersing herself in books and indulging in photography, exploring it as a powerful art form for self-expression. Dancing with the Stars 20 Willow was partnered with Mark Ballas. They placed 7th. Scores Trivia * She is the youngest contestant in the history of Dancing with the Stars at age fourteen. Gallery Mark_Willow.jpg Willow and Mark S20 1.jpg Willow and Mark S20 2.jpg Willow Shields 20.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 1.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 1 1.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 2 Argentine Tango.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 3.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 4.jpg willow_disney.png|''Disney Night'' willow_disney1.jpg|''Disney Night'' Willow and Mark S20 Disney Week.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Disney Week 1.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6 1.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6 Team Dance.jpg TeamYOLO S20 Week 6.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 7.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 7 Elimination.jpg Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Actors Category:Season 20 contestants